


i'll be good for you

by hakyeonni



Category: VIXX
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 00:32:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakyeonni/pseuds/hakyeonni
Summary: “do you like that? are you into that, hyung?”“yeah... yeah, I am. I want you to tell me I’m good.”





	i'll be good for you

Wonshik’s never been on the receiving end of a fuckboy text, so when his phone vibrates and he picks it up to see u _up? ;)_ from Taekwoon, he just sits there and stares at the screen for a few moments. It’s not unexpected, not exactly, but he’s just surprised at Taekwoon’s gall. Not to mention it’s pointless. He’s no doubt seen the instagram story Wonshik’d uploaded just a few minutes earlier, since he has all the members on notifications, and so he knows that Wonshik is indeed up.

 _nope, not at all,_ he replies, and Taekwoon reads his message instantly. Huh. _where are you?_

More pointlessness—he knows exactly where Taekwoon is, confirmed by his reply: _just got off the plane. waiting for my bags_. But they have to be coy, because what they have is still new, and with the newness comes the tentativeness, the uncertainty. It’s more fun like this, in a way. It keeps them both on their toes.

_oh? where were you going after that?_

_maybe to your studio,_ Taekwoon replies, and before Wonshik can say yes adds _if that’s okay._

It’s more than okay, even if it means that Wonshik’s gonna have to get up and tidy up the place a little. _sure_ , he replies, and bites back a smile at the shiver of anticipation that runs lazily down his spine. It’s been way, way too long since they’ve done something like this. Their schedules make it impossible a lot of the time, and what they have is more something of convenience rather than something driven by love, so they only really reach for each other when they’re bored or horny. Luckily for Taekwoon, Wonshik is both currently, and he leans over and hooks the desk drawer open with a finger, pulling out the condoms and lube he has stashed there (it doesn’t hurt to be prepared, after all, and they’ve come in handy more than once before).

 _see you soon,_ Taekwoon says, and Wonshik just smiles at his phone.

//

In the end he does more than tidy up. He showers and gets dressed in clean tracksuit pants and a tshirt, and shoos Butt into his bed on the balcony, and by the time he settles himself back down in front of his computer there’s a knock at the door, followed by the beep of the keypad as Taekwoon lets himself in.

He looks great, for having just stepped off the plane, but then to Wonshik he always looks great. “Hey, hyung,” he murmurs as Taekwoon toes off his shoes. “How was the flight?”

Taekwoon hums as he crosses the floor in two strides, and before Wonshik can blink he’s sliding onto Wonshik’s lap, the chair creaking alarmingly beneath their combined weights. “It was okay,” he says, and runs a hand through Wonshik’s hair. Wonshik, for his part, is rapt and breathless at this sudden contact, and his hands find their way to Taekwoon’s thighs and wrap around them. “I’m just glad to be back home.”

“You were gone for ages,” Wonshik says absentmindedly, his eyes on Taekwoon’s lips, shiny and plump. “Too long.”

“Yeah,” Taekwoon says, and when their eyes meet Wonshik’s surprised at the intensity of the heat in his gaze. He wants to kiss Taekwoon more than anything, but instead he just lifts his chin, bringing their faces even closer together. The more they draw it out the better it will be when they finally break, and so they don’t move, either of them. “I missed you, you know.”

“Oh?”

“Well.” Taekwoon smiles, trailing his hand down Wonshik’s face to brush his fingertips over his bottom lip. “Some parts of you.”

Wonshik snorts and licks at Taekwoon’s fingers, relishing the way his eyes widen. He’d found that out last time, that Taekwoon’s hands are an erogenous zone for him, and he’s thoroughly enjoyed abusing the knowledge every chance he gets, like now. It’s not like it’s hard. Taekwoon has beautiful hands, fine and with pretty, long fingers, and Wonshik loves to see them splayed on his own body because he is utterly shameless. “I’m just that good, huh?”

Taekwoon doesn’t reply. He just pushes his finger gently into Wonshik’s mouth and watches, eyes wide, as he sucks on it. “Yeah,” he replies as Wonshik moves onto the next finger, maintaining eye contact the whole time so he can see the heat simmering behind Taekwoon’s gaze. “Yeah, you are.”

Wonshik trails one of his hands up Taekwoon’s hip, along the curve of his waist, up past his shoulder to thread through his hair. Taekwoon must know what’s coming, because his mouth falls open right as Wonshik gives an experimental tug—and Taekwoon moans, quietly and quickly, like it slips out without him having any control over it. It’s fucking hot, and Wonshik accidentally bites down on Taekwoon’s finger without thinking, which only makes him whine more. Oh, God. Taekwoon’s going to be the death of him—

“Take your shirt off,” Wonshik murmurs once Taekwoon removes his fingers, and he scrambles to obey almost instantly. He’s wearing a striped button-up, and Wonshik’s pretty sure he hears a button pop off and go skittering along the floor as Taekwoon near rips it off in his haste. “Good.”

The word slips out without thinking—perhaps he’s in a more dom mood tonight, or maybe he’s just gotten inspiration from the porn he’d watched earlier in the evening, he doesn’t know. But it has such a startling effect on Taekwoon—he twitches, hands clenching on Wonshik’s shoulders, eyes widening—that he suddenly feels like he’s on to something. “Wonshik—” Taekwoon breathes, but Wonshik doesn’t let him finish.

“Do you like that?” When Taekwoon doesn’t reply, Wonshik pokes him in the side of the neck, very gently. “Are you into that, hyung?”

“Yeah,” Taekwoon says eventually, shifting on the chair. As he does, Wonshik realises he’s hard, and has been for presumably some time; desire slams into him renewed and his head swims. “Yeah, I am. I want you to tell me I’m good.”

Now that Wonshik can do, because if there’s one thing Taekwoon’s good at it’s this—them, the two of them. “Alright,” he says, and leans in and kisses Taekwoon’s chest, fleeting and soft. “I can do that. But only if you’re good.”

“I’ll be good.” Taekwoon’s voice wobbles on the last syllable, his composure crumbling now that Wonshik’s kissing and biting his way up his chest. “Oh, God, Wonshik—”

Wonshik finally makes his way to Taekwoon’s lips, and when they kiss it’s just as sweet as he knew it’d be. They’re both shifting restlessly, grinding languidly into each other, faces screwed up as the desire rocks through them; it almost feels like they could do this until the end of the time, just sit here kissing like this. But the good thing about kissing is that it is merely a precursor of what’s to come, and only when they’re both thoroughly aroused, to the point where Wonshik can barely stand the heat and weight of Taekwoon in his lap, do they break away from each other.

It’s in a foggy haze of lust that Wonshik grabs the lube and condoms as they move to the sofa, shedding his shirt as he does. He’s just in his tracksuit pants, and Taekwoon’s just in his jeans, and when Taekwoon lays down and pulls Wonshik down on top of him the heat of their bodies makes Wonshik shiver. “Hyung,” he mumbles into Taekwoon’s mouth, and lets the condoms flutter to the floor. “Why don’t you finger yourself?”

Taekwoon doesn’t bat an eyelid—he snatches the lube from Wonshik’s hand and shoves him away gently so he can wriggle out of his jeans. He catches Wonshik staring as he’s lying there in his underwear, a patch of precome on the fabric already, and reaches out to smack him gently upside the head. “Eyes up here,” he chastises.

“That’s not very good of you, hyung,” Wonshik says sweetly, hooking his fingers under the waistband of Taekwoon’s underwear to pull them off, mainly because he can’t keep himself from touching Taekwoon when he’s naked—they’re near enough to the same height that Taekwoon’s body shouldn’t fascinate him this much, but Taekwoon’s so _long_ … He can’t help himself, and bends down to kiss the insides of Taekwoon’s thighs, smiling as he lets his legs fall open in response. “That’s better.”

Taekwoon flushes but doesn’t respond, just uncaps the lube and spreads some on his fingers before wrapping one hand around his cock and reaching between his legs with the other. Wonshik rocks back on his heels to watch as he fingers himself without the slightest hint of embarrassment. That’s what makes it hotter, he realises absentmindedly, his eyes trained on Taekwoon’s fingers moving in and out of himself; Taekwoon’s unashamed of what he likes and doesn’t hesitate to take it, and his boldness turns Wonshik on beyond belief. He looks so pretty fingering himself, arching his back on the sofa, that for a while all he can do is sit there because he can’t quite believe the turn (for the better) his evening has taken.

It’s only when Taekwoon is fucking himself with three fingers, whining and jerking at the sensation, that he stands up and pulls off his pants and underwear. He falls on Taekwoon and kisses him, sloppy hot mouths and wet tongues and moaning, and then he’s reaching for the condoms on the floor and ripping one open to roll it down over his cock. Taekwoon’s panting and grabbing at him, whispering _please_ with his eyes screwed shut, and the choked noise he makes when Wonshik finally fucks into him is the most beautiful sound Wonshik has possibly ever heard. Taekwoon is—oh, god, what isn’t Taekwoon? He’s everything, and he’s Wonshik’s, and he loops his arms around Wonshik’s neck and hangs on for dear life as he’s fucked into the sofa. It’s been too long, too long; they shouldn’t have left it this long because—because Wonshik is quickly becoming incoherent, and Taekwoon’s breathy moans in his ear aren’t helping.

“You’re so good, hyung,” he breathes on an exhale, because Taekwoon is, he’s so good, he’s so good—

“Ah!” Taekwoon cries, nearly akin to a shriek, and he tightens around Wonshik and holds him closer. “Wonshik—”

Taekwoon’s never had that reaction to anything he’s ever done before, and it does wonders for his confidence. “You like that? God, Taekwoon hyung, you’re so pretty, so pretty and so good…”

The flush that spreads up Taekwoon’s chest to colour his cheeks is something else entirely, and Wonshik stills himself for a few moments just to watch him writhe, unbelievably beautiful when he’s burning and rosy. “Don’t _stop_ ,” Taekwoon snaps, his hands finding their way to Wonshik’s face, dragging him closer so he can kiss him. “Please don’t stop.”

Wonshik kisses Taekwoon’s hand—he can’t help it—and obliges, because he doesn’t know if he even has the self control to do anything but what Taekwoon asks of him, whatever that may be. The fact that he’s nearly on the verge of coming doesn’t even matter. He just wants to make Taekwoon feel good, and he gasps when Taekwoon presses a finger in his mouth again, sucking on it automatically. “Good,” he gets out around the finger, loving the way Taekwoon whines instantly as a result of the praise. He doesn’t think he can get enough of this. “Good boy…”

“Fuck!” Taekwoon snarls, eyes rolling back in his head, body going limp. He’s not coming—Wonshik looks down to check—but it looks like he’s close to it, and so Wonshik can’t resist.

“Are you gonna come for me?” he growls, low and throaty right in Taekwoon’s ear. “You take my cock so well—keep being good for me, hyung—”

Taekwoon goes silent when he comes, but he doesn’t go all boneless again, like Wonshik’d expected. Instead he wraps his legs around Wonshik and holds him deep inside, fingers scrabbling at his back as if trying to hold on, face screwed up as he sobs wordlessly. It’s the most intense orgasm Wonshik’s ever witnessed, and somewhere beyond the arousal flowing through him he feels amazement— _he_ did that, that was _him_. He doesn’t do much else beyond fucking Taekwoon slowly and gently through it, and is prepared to pull away once the aftershocks start, but to his surprise Taekwoon tightens his legs and arches into him. “Come inside me,” he says, hoarse, shuddering, lips kiss-plump and eyes bright. “Please—I’m so sensitive—”

With a grunt Wonshik lets go of all his self-control and simply the heat of Taekwoon around him, and the way he looks, is enough to set him off. His orgasm isn’t as world-shattering as Taekwoon’s probably was, but it doesn’t matter, because it feels fucking amazing and Taekwoon’s hands are all over him, on his face, on his bicep, on his neck, and that’s enough.

“God,” he says, pulling out of Taekwoon and pulling off the condom to tie a knot in it and drop it into the bin underneath his desk. “That was… you okay, hyung?”

Taekwoon doesn’t reply, just opens his arms, and somewhat reluctantly Wonshik crawls back on top of him—he hates cuddling after sex, hates the feeling of being sweaty, but, he supposes, it’s not like he can refuse Taekwoon anything—and settles. “Yeah,” he says once Wonshik is propped up on top of him once more. “Yeah, I definitely am.”

“How long have you been keeping that under wraps?”

“Ugh, shut up—”

“I’m just saying! Do you pop a boner every time Hakyeon hyung tells you ‘you sung well?’ Because, I mean—”

Taekwoon shuts him up with a hand over his mouth, his eyes glittering evilly. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed your fascination with my hands, Wonshik, if we’re playing dirty.”

“I do not have a fascination with your hands!” Wonshik’s proven instantly wrong, though, because Taekwoon’s thumb lands on his bottom lip and he instantly opens his mouth. They both start laughing at that, and Wonshik doesn’t have the gall to be embarrassed. “Okay. Fine. I like your hands. You like being told you’re a good boy—” Even now, Taekwoon’s eyes darken, and Wonshik smirks, “—and that’s why we’re a good fit.”

“Those two things have no correlation.”

“Not really.” Wonshik sits up and shrugs. “But we’re still a good fit anyway.”

Taekwoon takes his time replying to that, but Wonshik can tell the gears in his head are turning as he reaches for his underwear and pulls them on. “You know,” he murmurs, turning to Wonshik, “I think we are.”

Wonshik grins and pulls him in for a kiss, catching Taekwoon’s bottom lip in between his teeth and biting down on it gently. “You should come here more often,” he murmurs, trying to be as open-ended as possible because, well, this is something different. Not bad-different, just… different, and he’s not sure how Taekwoon will respond.

But he needn’t have worried, because Taekwoon smiles and kisses him back. “I just might take you up on that offer,” he says, and pulls Wonshik in for a hug.

He can feel Taekwoon smiling against the side of his neck, and grins and hugs him tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> can u believe i last wrote a pwp in FEBRUARY? i am, disgusted , with myself, who am i. i cant believe i let it get that long LOL
> 
> anyway. this is the third edition in the unofficial series 'wonshik in his studio pwps', and there's only two more to go (kenvi and hyukvi)!! i hope you enjoyed :3 taekwoon w/ a praise kink is practically canon so this was fun to write YEET


End file.
